Conventionally, an earphone is used to prevent audio output from a speaker of an electronic apparatus from leaking to a third party other than a user of a terminal. Or, speakers having a narrow directivity such as a plane wave speaker and a parametric speaker are used. The speakers having a narrow directivity such as the plane wave speaker and the parametric speaker cannot always prevent the audio from leaking to the third party other than the user of the electronic apparatus.